


The Woohyun Dilemma

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: The members think Woohyun's leaving the band. Sunggyu confronts him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After months of writer's block, I have finally managed to make something I'm happy with! Yay! I call a toast to my lovely friend, because she had an idea about a story and I decided to write it for her. I think the fact that I was writing for someone besides myself helped motivate me to actually finish it. Her idea was basically that the others have a misunderstanding, and Woohyun clears it up.
> 
> Disclaimer(???): Hoya and Sungyeol aren't in this (I apologize), and Hyeri makes a cameo and is mentioned a couple times after that (because I'm not familiar with her and Girl's Day, sorry!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Sunggyu is the first to notice.

Woohyun starts slipping out during band practice to take breaks, which is normal, Sunggyu has to admit that. But then, the short breaks begin to take longer and longer and soon, Woohyun is missing practice because he’s “caught up at work”.

“Hyung,” Myungsoo says, his fingers still bandaged from the time they bled from playing his guitar. He’s sitting on a wooden crate Dongwoo had brought in earlier, eyes staring at something in the distance, chin resting on his instrument. “I saw Woohyun hyung the other day with some guys.”

Sunggyu’s ears perked up at this and he crouched down in front of Myungsoo. Normally, he’d respond with a ‘so what?’, but something’s been off with Woohyun lately and he’ll listen to what anyone has to say for his bandmate. “And?”

“I heard them talking about a band competition or something coming up next month.”

“The one next month? I’ve heard of it. It’s in our city this year. What about it?”

“Woohyun wants to do it.”

“We all want to do it, Myungsoo,” Sunggyu sighs. Sunggyu knows the younger doesn’t just say these things without a reason. “Just say what’s on your mind already.”

Myungsoo presses his lips together tightly. “I think Woohyun wants to leave the band.”

Something clatters next to the drums, making both Sunggyu and Myungsoo look up. It’s Sungjong, who has just dropped his sticks. His forehead is wrinkled, his lips parted slightly in confusion. “What? Woohyun’s leaving?”

“I didn’t say-”

“It’s because of me, isn’t it?” He looks hurt, casting his eyes down to play with his fingers. Sunggyu gets up from his crouched position and walks over to the youngest, ruffling his hair. 

“Everything’s because of you, Sungjongie,” Sunggyu says lightly, chuckling when the youngest looks at him angrily. Sunggyu means well, though. “Without you, we wouldn’t have this band to start with. You were the only drummer who wanted to be with a bunch of jerks like us. But whether Woohyun leaves or stays has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m not sure if he’s leaving or not,” Myungsoo says, standing up and laying his guitar down on the crate. “I’m just thinking out loud.”

“But it makes _sense_ , hyung. Missing practice? Making up excuses _about_ missing practice ? This all happened after we fought. What if he’s still angry at me? What if he doesn’t like me anymore?”

“Sungjong... I’m pretty sure Woohyun would rather walk on hot coals than hate you,” Myungsoo says. “The last thing he would do is leave this band because he feels uncomfortable being around you.”

“He’s right, you know.” Dongwoo enters from behind Sungjong, wearing his favorite shirt and those metallic jeans he likes to call “space pants”. He pulls out a leather jacket from behind the drum set and puts it on. “It’s impossible to hate someone like you,” he says, lightly pinching Sungjong’s cheek. The youngest scoffs, but there’s no hiding the blush spread across his face. 

“ _Cutie_ ,” Dongwoo half-sings. 

Sunggyu clears his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Based on what Myungsoo has told me… maybe it’s time to talk to Woohyun to see what’s going on. I’ll call him tomorrow, and then I’ll convince him to come next week. Seem like a plan?” Everyone nods. “Good.”

 

“Wow… Kim Sunggyu is calling me? Is this a prank?” Woohyun chuckles over the phone. 

Sunggyu laughs. “Come on, I know how to use a phone. I just choose not to.”

“Sure, sure. Let me guess, you want to have a talk.”

“Of course, why do you think I called you? To listen to the birds calling in the background?”

Woohyun laughs, and it feels good. It’s been awhile since they’ve actually talked to each other like this.

“Hey. I miss you. Why don’t you come over today? I have some CDs I want to get rid of,” Sunggyu says. 

“Uh… yeah! Yeah, I can come over. I’ve been meaning to tell you something, anyway. What time?” There’s some chattering on the other end of the line that Sunggyu can’t really hear. Myungsoo’s words linger on his mind ( _what if Woohyun actually_ wants _to leave?_ ), but he pushes those thoughts away before he can worry too much about it. 

“Anytime. Just not in the middle of the night, you jerk.”

“That was ONE TIME.”

“STILL. Never again, do you hear me? I need my beauty sleep.”

“Alright, deal. See you soon, hyung.”

“See you.”

 

When Woohyun comes, Sunggyu doesn’t expect to see someone else walk in behind him. He certainly doesn’t expect to see one of the members of their band’s rival group holding hands with Woohyun. It bothers him. He gets up from where he’s sitting cross legged and slowly makes his way to his bandmate. 

“Uh, Woohyun… can I have a word?” Sunggyu says, his eyes drifting over to the girl, then looking back to meet Woohyun’s. “Alone?” 

“Sure,” Woohyun smiles and nods to the girl. The girl leaves, but not before glancing back a second time. 

“So uh, what’s up?” Sunggyu puts his hands into his pockets, not knowing what else to do. “Why have you been missing practice so often lately?”

“Ahh, about that,” Woohyun chuckles, not meeting Sunggyu’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking lately…”

“Thinking… about what?” The floor creaks beneath Sunggyu’s footsteps as he steps forward. 

“About the band.”

“What about it?” Sunggyu crosses his arms now and walks closer to Woohyun. Woohyun is annoying sometimes, but he’s dragging this out longer than it needs to be and Sunggyu is losing his patience (and his mind). 

“The other day… I was just wondering-”

“Are you leaving?” 

Woohyun is caught off guard and his eyebrows raise. “What?”

“Are you thinking about leaving the band?”

“What- no! Never,” Woohyun says, his brows furrowed. 

“Then why have you been skipping practice?”

“I’ve been busy, hyung, you know that.”

“Busy with what? Hanging out with our rivals?” Sunggyu says, nodding his head towards the door where the girl left. “You know the last time I talked to you, like _actually talked to you_ , was months ago? We never tell each other anything anymore. The members and I… we all feel like you’re abandoning us.”

“Hyung, I’m not abandoning any of you. I’ve just been spending more time with-.”

“With the people who ridiculed us and crushed our hopes? You know they’re all snakes, Woohyun. Why are you doing this? Why are you even near that girl?”

“Because I’m in love with her, hyung.” Woohyun says, exasperated. Sunggyu tries to make sense of what just came out of his band mate's mouth. 

“What?” 

“I said, because I love her. And her name is Hyeri.”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “Woohyun, you can’t just bail out on us because you like someone. You still have a responsibility in this band. Besides me, you’re our lead singer.”

“Well, last time I checked, we made this band because we wanted to have some fun. You make it feel like a job and I hate it.”

“It only feels like a job because you’ve stopped putting effort into it.”

Woohyun scoffs. “I’ve stopped putting in effort? Do you know what I’ve been doing all this time?”

“You’ve skipped practice for weeks now! How am I supposed to know what you’ve been doing when you don’t tell me?” 

“Because I wanted to surprise you!” 

“Surprise me with WHAT? All I know is that Myungsoo has seen you with some other people, and now I’m guessing it’s with Hyeri and her band. Is that the surprise? That you’re ditching us?”

“NO! I would never do that! If you’d just let me explain it to you!” Woohyun shouts, his chest slightly rising and falling from how he’s breathing. Sunggyu doesn’t budge from where he’s standing. He’s angry too, but he waits so Woohyun can explain, or give an excuse. Or whatever.

“Look. I admit that the reason why I’ve been missing practice lately is because I’ve been spending more time with Hyeri. BUT,” Woohyun continues, eyeing Sunggyu steadily, “There’s a competition coming up. And there’s a lot - a LOT - of groups that are really, _really_ good. Better than us by a long run. Hyeri came up to me one day, and hyung, I swear, I wanted nothing to do with her at first. I know how much you hate her and her band, and I know how badly they’ve treated us in the past. But… since that day, I’ve been extremely grateful for her. Do you remember that time I talked to you about writing our own songs?”

“Of course I do,” Sunggyu says, recalling that day from his memory. It was so long ago. Woohyun never really got too deep with him, maybe just tipping the boat at most, but that moment was one Sunggyu would treasure forever. It changed the way he saw Woohyun. 

“Hyeri has taught me so much. Not about songwriting, but about myself too.” Woohyun lets out a small sigh, then reaches into his backpack that Sunggyu didn’t even notice he brought with him. When he turns around, he has his laptop running with an mp3 player plugged into the side. Woohyun’s eyes scan across the screen and soon, Sunggyu hears music playing. He recognizes the tune easily, but can’t seem to put his finger on the name of the song.

“This is the surprise I wanted to show you,” Woohyun says. 

“It sounds familiar…” Sunggyu murmurs. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’ve been humming it whenever I’m with you guys,” Woohyun snorts. “I have more, but they’re not done yet.”

“This sounds so _good_. You idiot, you made us all worried you were going to leave us, but you’ve been writing music?” 

“Well, if we want to stand a chance against the other groups, then, uh, _yeah_ , I’m writing music. Don’t get all sappy on me, though.”

“Why? Our Namu does it all the time,” Sunggyu says, pouting as he walks over to Woohyun and pretends to kiss his face. 

Woohyun cranes his neck away from him and says, “Yeah, but it’s weird when you do it.” This time, Sunggyu pouts for real.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Woohyun smiles. “But seriously, do you like it?”

“Yeah! It’s definitely our style. Your style. I love it.” 

“Awesome. I was thinking… could we play this song at the competition? Along with our other songs, I mean.” Woohyun’s biting his lip and Sunggyu can’t say no to that, especially when he sees how Woohyun’s eyes light up whenever he talks about writing.

“Of course. But first, let’s show the other members your song. I think they’ll really like it.”

 

They all meet up in the band room the week after, and Woohyun plays them his song. Dongwoo immediately loves it, Myungsoo thinks Woohyun could make it in the music business, and Sungjong… is hesitant to give a response. He’s sitting with his drum set in front of him, his shoulders drooping and his mind elsewhere. 

“Sungjong, what do you think?” Sunggyu says, an attempt to bring him out of his thoughts. Woohyun looks at him, his face beaming with pride and happiness.

“It sounds good, hyung,” the youngest says to Woohyun in a soft voice. A small smile appears on his face, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I like it.” 

Woohyun senses that something’s wrong, though, because it’s not the usual way Sungjong responds. 

“Hey, Sungjongie,” he says, walking over and playfully shoving the other. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and he’s obviously not, so Woohyun nudges him. 

“Then what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t look at Woohyun when he mutters, “are you still mad… you know, about the thing?”

It takes a while for Woohyun to understand what Sungjong means, and then it clicks. “No, of course not. I thought we were over that.”

“We are?” Sungjong finally looks up, his eyes wide open. “You’re not leaving? Because of me?”

“Why would I leave because of you?” Woohyun says, voice in disbelief. “Did you think I’d leave just because of that?”

“No… I was just. Yeah. I was worried that you might.” Woohyun presses his lips together as he wraps his arms around Sungjong’s waist and gives him a hug that the youngest returns (a bit tighter than he’s used to, but it still feels nice).

He lets go after a few seconds and says, “Don’t take things too seriously, Sungjong.” Then, he mutters, “I never do. But don’t tell Sunggyu-hyung that, otherwise he’ll kill me.”

Sungjong bites back a smile and Woohyun ruffles his hair slightly because he knows Sungjong doesn’t like getting his hair messed up too much, and it feels like everyone can breathe again.

Until Sunggyu brings up Hyeri (and Woohyun scrunches his nose, knowing that he’s just doing it to jab at him). Soon, Myungsoo is yelling at him while Dongwoo stares at him in shock and disbelief, and the last few moments of friendship or whatever he had with Sungjong has been thrown out the window. 

Woohyun narrows his eyes at Sunggyu as the other members demand to know why he’s been hanging out with her instead of them, and what’s wrong with them, why won’t he hang out with them, blah blah blah, and Sunggyu’s just looking at Woohyun with an exaggerated smile on his face. 

(They eventually warm up to the idea that he’s dating one of their biggest rivals after they see how they spend time with each other - although, it doesn’t stop them from hating the other group members and being grossed out every time Woohyun does some over the top aegyo for his girlfriend.

But Woohyun will take what he can get.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
